gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Cosmos/Logos
|'Why do you think that Coordinators should not exist? That we are monsters with whom you can never reach an understanding? The real question is, "Who started saying those things in the first place?"'}} |image=Logos members.png |english=Blue Cosmos / LOGOS |kanji=ブルーコスモス / ロゴス |romaji=Burū kosumosu / Rogosu |last=December, 73 |era=Cosmic Era |series=Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, |purpose=Anti-Coordinator Group~Blue Cosmos, World Affairs Manipulation~LOGOS |leader=Muruta Azrael~Blue Cosmos, Lord Djibril~LOGOS |independent=No |allies=Earth Alliance~Reduced after the campaign against LOGOS, Atlantic Federation, OMNI Enforcer |enemies=PLANT, ZAFT;ZAFT, Orb Union, Three Ships Alliance, Earth Alliance~Partial; after the campaign against LOGOS }} Blue Cosmos is the most radical of the anti-Coordinator activist groups formed by resentful Naturals and is the dominant political force behind the Earth Alliance military within the Cosmic Era. According to the Blue Cosmos ideology, genetic modification is a violation of the natural order, and all Coordinators must be exterminated "for the preservation of our blue and pure world." During the Second Alliance-PLANT War, it is growingly revealed that Blue Cosmos is interconnected with a secretive military-industrial complex known as LOGOS which instigates conflicts to stir profits through their arms trade and other enterprises. Politics Blue Cosmos |'I swear this time we'll send those bastards to their deaths! For the preservation of our blue and pure world!'}} Though the political opinions of the Earth Alliance senior leadership generally varied, the Atlantic Federation space forces leadership was primarily dominated by Blue Cosmos members, and after the elimination of a significant portion of the Eurasian military at the Battle of JOSH-A, Blue Cosmos controlled Alliance OMNI Enforcer and its space forces by default. After this point, the Alliance's war effort changed from one of conquest to one of genocide, a change that a Patrick Zala-led ZAFT was only too happy to emulate. Blue Cosmos is willing to manipulate the public with their ideology and force people to share their hatred for Coordinators so they would have every Natural on Earth against the PLANTs. Blue Cosmos is also willing to eliminate anyone that would try to break away from them (Western Eurasia was an example on any nation who would dare go against their beliefs), or would become a hindrance to them. Their ultimate goal is the destruction of the PLANTs and the total extermination of Coordinators. LOGOS |'What use are weapons, if there is no war? Unless they tear down old buildings, they cannot build new ones. Unless they scorch our fields, they cannot make the starving people buy their food. A world at peace is not profitable, it cannot be manipulated. Therefore they will not cease their attempts at forcing us to fight.'}} From what was seen of Lord Djibril's meetings with fellow LOGOS members Alwin Ritter, Adam Vermilyea, Lucs Kohler, Graham Nelleis, Bruno Azrael, Celestine Groht, Lally McWilliams, and Duncan Luis Mockelberg as well as his pawn in the Atlantic Federation, Joseph Copeland, the majority of LOGOS' members seem to be more pragmatic and almost reluctant when involving themselves in warfare compared to Muruta Azrael, with one member stating that while wars were tolerable, events such as the Junius Seven Colony Drop were nothing but trouble. However, other than Djibril, who implied to have held an interest in controlling the world in addition to wiping out the Coordinators, anti-Coordinator sentiment seemed to have influenced the other members' actions, considering one of them quoted the Blue Cosmos motto while planning to take advantage of Break the World. At Heaven's Base, the remaining members agreed with Djibril that Gilbert Durandal was more manipulative than how he portrayed himself to the public and were convinced that he would only take their place as the world's controller, pointing out how naïve the ideal of fighting only for justice sounded. History Blue Cosmos was originally an environmental pressure group, but after George Glenn revealed his secret in CE 15, they changed their emphasis to terrorizing and killing Coordinators. They especially desired the destruction of the Ultimate Coordinator, Kira Yamato. Many of the top echelon of Blue Cosmos, including its leader Muruta Azrael, were killed during the closing battles at Jachin Due. Unfortunately, this did not affect Blue Cosmos in any meaningful way; Cagalli Yula Athha's visit to ZAFT at the start of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny is due in large part to pressure on the Orb Union from the Atlantic Federation, which is still largely controlled by Blue Cosmos under the control of its new leader, Lord Djibril. In addition, there is growing evidence that Blue Cosmos may be nothing more than a cat's paw for a larger paramilitary industrial organization known only as LOGOS, which starts wars to stir up profits. After PLANT Chairman Gilbert Durandal's speech, ZAFT launched a campaign to destroy LOGOS and Blue Cosmos once and for all. Many people on Earth also started to attack the homes of LOGOS members and many of them were either murdered or forced to flee. The surviving LOGOS members made their unsuccessful last stand against a combined ZAFT and Anti-LOGOS Alliance renegade forces attacking Heaven's Base, their headquarters in Iceland. After the battle, Lord Djibril (the last known remaining member) fled to the Orb Union and afterwards to the Daedalus lunar base to rendezvous with Blue Cosmos loyalist forces. From there he attacked PLANT with the superweapon Requiem in order to destroy the PLANT Supreme Council, however when the LHM-BB01 Minerva attacked he was forced to flee on the Girty Lue in order to reach Arzachel. But before he could escape the ship was shot down by Rey Za Burrel, which also killed Djibril and thus the last remaining LOGOS member, bringing an end to both Blue Cosmos and LOGOS. According to the novelization, because of the wide-reaching influence of LOGOS, its destruction and the ensuing witch hunt for LOGOS members caused a massive global economic crisis and led to worldwide chaos and anarchy. Known Members * Muruta Azrael * Lord Djibril * William Sutherland * Joseph Copeland * Alwin Ritter * Adam Vermilyea * Lucs Kohler * Graham Nelleis * Bruno Azrael * Celestine Groht * Lally McWilliams * Duncan Luis Mockelberg * Various Earth Alliance pilots and officers Gallery Moebius Pilot 3 (Peacemaker Force).png|This Moebius pilot in the First Alliance-PLANT War is a Blue Cosmos member. Nuke Windam Pilot.png|This Windam pilot is a Blue Cosmos member. Notes & Trivia *According to Cagalli Yula Athha in Episode 34 of Gundam SEED Destiny, the Seirans & a number of Orb's influential citizens are among the list of LOGOS members. References